Fear the Clowns
by iamtryN
Summary: In response to a challenge from Xenascully. S7


**Disclaimer: **Not mine… I still play by the sandbox rules… and I do return... eventually! smile... so sadly no I don't own those adorable brothers or B.A. Baracus or even the A-team... _what happened to sharing? (frown) _I Share... (fingers crossed behind back)

**NOTE#1: Thank you all** for all the fab reviews and alerts, favs and sorry… _gushing there_! Smiles… seriously thank you! I also want to dedicate this to my best friend always... Di. Here's to all the sticking around… _cheers!_ Okay this is my second challenge and I loved writing this one! Enjoy…

**ANCon Challenge: Mar 4, 1012**:

Supernatural: Dean is on the phone with Sam telling him to go to that place with the clowns- and the following was said:"Wait wait wait...this is about your uh, your clown this, isn't it?...Sammy?" -Dean"No." -Sam"Yeah...what in the world did they do to you?" -Dean

**Then it immediately goes on with Sam's answer….**

**Fear the Clowns **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remember that time I walked home from one of those places because you forgot to come get me?" Sam asked into the phone.

"What? No… I didn't." Dean denied automatically.

"Dean I was there for three hours after closing and then had to walk home." Sam told him loudly.

"Dude… I never…" Dean tried to deny it again.

"You were out with that girl Smacky Macki." Sam snapped.

"Dude you were home when I got there." Dean commented.

"I know… I was the one that walked there." Sam replied bluntly.

"You never told me…" Dean said his voice starting to fade away as he thought back to the night in question. Sam had refused to unlock the bedroom door and he'd had to sleep on the couch. "You were being a bitch that night." he stated flatly.

"You know what… _never mind_." Sam said gruffly and hung up.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, _the bitch had hung up on him_! _Un-freakin-believable_! He hit speed dial 1 and called him back.

After 4 rings he finally picked up with a grunted, "What?"

"Tell me." Dean demanded impatiently.

"No." Sam growled back.

"Don't be a bitch, tell me." Dean ordered crankily.

"Why? You never asked before." Sam remarked with a stubborn lilt to his voice.

"I didn't know there was anything to tell." Dean stated frankly.

"Really… what about the next time you tried to shove me through the doors of one of those places… _that wasn't a clue_?" Sam sarcastically asked.

"No. I thought you were pissed about me leaving you there for a girl again." Dean quickly countered.

Sam snorted in response.

"Come on Sammy, don't make me beg." Dean said softening his tone because he knew that would make Sam open up.

"Dean. It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter." Sam stated with a sigh.

"Sammy. It matters to me." Dean answered softening his tone even more.

"Yeah, it's called fodder to use against me later." Sam growled sarcastically.

"Dude, I wouldn't." Dean denied but thought to himself _honestly he probably would… later_.

Another sigh and Sammy replied, "I was bored, it was almost closing time. I was watching the clock, but you hadn't shown up yet and one of the clowns had started watching me watch the clock." Then the phone went silent.

Dean frowned, worry lines appearing on his forehead as he waited for the rest.

"The guy came over and gave me a coke and asked if I was by myself." Sam added before falling silent once again.

"And?" Dean questioned.

"And I lied. I told him my brother was outside talking to his girlfriend, that you'd be back for me in a few minutes… that you'd promised and that you'd never forget." Sam said in a flat tone.

Dean flinched but chose not to respond. He'd been running late when he went by the place and it was closed. He'd panicked and raced home to find Sam locked in their room.

Sam sighed again before he added, "But you did. The guy was cleaning and asked if I wanted to help."

"I told him no I would wait outside for you since it was time for him to lock up." Sam told him.

Dean thought silently, _that's my boy_.

He heard Sam swallow before he said, "I waited over an half an hour… it was freezing and the guy came out and invited me back in… _to wait for you_. You… um… you had told me to wait there no matter what so I went back in with him." The phone went silent except for Sam's quickened breathing.

After several seconds Dean finally said softly, "Sammy?"

"He asked me to go turn off the lights in the back while he cleaned out the ball pit. So I did." Sam went silent again.

Dean froze and he felt his head explode with, _nononononoooo… not Sammy_. He didn't like at all where his imagination was trying to take him.

"The guy was gone when I got back… no one was answering me…" Sam gulped before he added, "Then all the lights went out except the exit lights. For several seconds I couldn't see anything."

Dean could hear Sam moving around, he ran a hand through his hair as he wondered how he could have fucked up this badly and never even known about it.

"That's when they attacked me." Sam's tone had suddenly dropped into low gear.

"Sammy." Dean moaned out, God… _he was so sorry._

"Suddenly both guys were there one holding me the other… um… not." Sammy rushed out and then went quiet.

Dean closed his eyes, he _really… really didn't want to hear this_. "Did… did they…" he tried to stutter out. If the answer was yes, he was hunting those sons a bitches down and roasting their asses!

Sam sighed again as he told him honestly, "They tried… but I managed to get away and then it was hide and seek for awhile."

"Sam…" Dean whispered anxiously. He desperately wanted Sam in the room with him so he could hug him and tell him it was okay.

"He… um… tackled me and I hit my head on the corner of a table… I must have been out for a minute cause when I came to he was on top of me and his breath smelled like licorice and he was…" Sam stopped.

"Where are you?" Dean demanded suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked sounding confused.

"Where are you right now?" Dean repeated stopping everything in an instant. A moment later and he was on the road towards his brother.

He heard movement and then Sam told him, "Sitting outside that park across from the clown place."

"Okay." Dean said as he sped up his getting to Sam before he took a deep breath and asked, "Go ahead Sammy."

"I got away Dean. End of story." Sam replied shortly and Dean in his head could see the stubborn face click into place.

"No it isn't Sammy. I need you to tell me everything." Dean ordered.

"Why? It's not going to change a damn thing Dean." Sam snapped, suddenly angry.

"You always feel better after you talk about things." Dean said softly.

"Not about this." Sam stated and then stayed silent.

"Sammy." Dean said softly. It was a tone he reserved for when he had screwed up so badly that it even hurt to think about it.

It was a voice that Sam knew by heart and a tone that Dean used a lot when it came to him, "Dean… I don't blame you." he told him softly.

Dean snorted as he stated bitterly, "I fucked up and you tell me it's not my fault." A horn blared and Dean swore as he tried to keep the car on the road, once again missing his baby. His _exiled dependable baby_.

"Dean." Sam said sighing as he gave in and spilled his long silent guts, "He kissed me."

"_HE WHAT_?" Dean yelled his attention yanked back from his baby to his little brother. His breathing sped up and so did the speed of the car he was driving.

"Well, ground his mouth against mine and he grabbed me… _um_." Sam stopped again.

Dean groaned out loud, his little brother had been molested by some guy because he couldn't keep his own hormones until control. And the worst was he hadn't even known about it.

"Dean, it's okay… he only got the button and zipper undone… he was reaching…" Sam was swallowing hard, trying to get out what Dean wanted to hear.

"_God Sammy_…" Dean moaned out again, images racing through his head that he never wanted to see connected to his brother.

"Dean. He didn't do anything else. I promise." Sam told him softly.

"You don't have to lie. You told me there was 2 of them." He retorted hoarsely. Then a thought hit him, "Was there more than that?"

"Dean, calm down there was only 2. You remember that boot knife you made me carry?" Sam asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Dean said but he wasn't really sure his brain seemed overloaded at the moment.

Sam suddenly looked up at the sound of squalling tires to see Dean searching for him as he pulled up. He stood and gave a wave as he told Dean, "To the left dude."

Dean immediately looked and slammed the car into park. Shutting it off and grabbing the keys he pushed the door open. Standing he looked at Sam, still clutching the phone he slammed the door as he rushed forward to his little brother.

Sam waited until Dean was in front of him to close his phone.

Dean stood there looking Sam up and down, visually checking for injuries as he remembered his phone and closed it. Dean reached out and clasped his shoulder as he looked him in the eye and asked, "You okay?"

Sam nodded yes and sat back down on the bench. He waited until Dean was seated next to him.

Dean sighed as he said, "So… boot knife?" with a shoulder nudge that had him leaning just enough to brush shoulders with Sam, keeping the slight contact.

"He got distracted cause I was squirming, he thought I…" He whispered as he swallowed and looked down at his feet before he gave a shrug and looked up at Dean, "He thought I liked it… he relaxed… _they relaxed_."

Dean nodded staring at Sam as he waited.

"And I stabbed him. Then I ran like hell… and I didn't stop until I got home." Sam said before he looked back down.

Dean sat for several minutes trying to process everything before he asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have…"

Sam interrupted loudly, "Exactly… you would have went in guns blazing."

"Damn right I would have." Dean snapped, fists clenched as he thought about what he wanted to do to those clowns.

"And I would have lost my brother. Even if you never got caught by the police you would never have forgiven yourself for killing a human. It would have ate away at you." Sam told him in such a quiet tone it was hard to hear him.

"No, Sam it wouldn't have. Remember that kid that was possessed and tried to beat you to death in the street?" Dean asked, watching his little brother closely.

At Sam's nod he said bluntly, "Still don't regret it."

Sam gave a tiny smile as he spoke softly to his big brother, "I know in my head Dean that clowns have nothing to do with it. That it was the men behind the suits… not clowns but it just brings it back…"

"I'm sorry Sammy. I dropped the ball in the big brother department." Dean told him quietly.

"Dude, did you dress up in a clown suit and attack me?" Sam asked staring him down.

"NO." he said loudly giving Sam a look that suggested he thought Sam was loosing it.

"Well then. _Shut up_. You're not responsible." Sam told him firmly.

"Well, I pity the fool in clown drag that looks at you cross-eyed from now on…" Dean said lowering his voice trying for a B. A. Baracus voice.

Sam gave such a classic _what the fuck look?_ that Dean had to laugh before he told him, "_Mr. T_… A-Team? Now that dude was _BADASS_…"

Sam chuckled as he smirked at Dean, "jerk." was his quiet retort.

Dean smiled as they stood together and he slung an arm over Sam's shoulder as he softly called him, "bitch."

THE END


End file.
